Multiple Pirate Scene
by just-call-me-Elphie
Summary: Hahaha! Imagine if Jack had found a girl just wandering around in Davy Jones' locker! What would happen to him and everyone else? Would everything go according to plan with a little help from jack's friend or would everything just FLUFF! JackluvOCD
1. Multiple Jacks!

1Chapter 1: Multiple Jacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters. I do own the "original" characters that are in here though. Don't worry, you'll recognize them. -

"My peanut," the infamous Jack Sparrow stated very matter-of-fact like to his stricken self. He looked up. "Haul the halyard! Slacken braces!"

"Aye captain!" Another Jack Sparrow replied cheerily before yelling to the rest of the crew, "slacken braces!"

The rest of the Jacks (there were about fifty of them) shouted their reply before running to carry out their duties. The captain Jack strode the deck, looking perturbed. "I want a fire down below! Man the yards you filthy toads!" He stopped. A jaunty figure was in front of him.

"Aye aye captain," said she, tipping an invisible hat at him before turning to furl a sail with the others.

He winced at her back, then turned to one of his other selves. "Mr. Sparrow." He smiled grimly at the unfortunate man.

"Aye captain?"

He strode up. "What say you about the condition of this tack line?" He smiled disarmingly, but other Jacks and the girl rose without a sound to watch.

The man looked disturbed. "It be proper to my eyes sir."

"Proper?" The captain was upset now. "It is not proper nor suitable, sir. It is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is, in obvious fact, an abomination." He unfurled the line and threw it into the man's hands.

He grimaced as he put the ropes back in its place. "Beggin' your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you gave a man another chance."

The captain grinned. "Shall I?" Without a second's hesitation he drew his blade and ran the man through.

The lesser Jack gasped as the sword went through his stomach, staring, horrified, at his more anger-prone self. The captain simply whispered into his ear, "it's that sort of thinking got us into this mess." He grinned at the fallen body, then tried to clean his sword to no avail. "We have lost speed and therefore time!" He turned to his uncomfortable crew. "Precious time, which cannot be recovered once lost. Do you understand?"

The crew audibly, but still uncomfortably, agreed. The girl stood at a jaunty angle, looking disapproving. "Do you now?" He shouted, striding towards them and making them hurry back. "It will all have to be redone. All of it! And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you."

She smirked. "It's the doldrums, sir. They have the entire crew on edge."

He turned to her, livid, and unaware that there was no one left but she and him. "I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots, and no more patience to pretend otherwise."

She frowned. "Jack, it's only you and me now."

He blinked, before turning his nose up a bit. "I knew that. Come!" He dashed to the rail and seized a rope. "Let's wash our hands of this madness."

They landed on the hard, white earth with a thump, the girl anxious. "But Jack! Shouldn't we stay with the ship?"

"Miss Johnson!" He turned on her, dreadlocks flying everywhere. "Who was it who found you wandering aimlessly and plucked you from the merciless desert?"

She turned her eyes down. "You sir."

"And tell me, miss Sariah. Who is the captain of that brilliant ship?" He waved a proud hand toward the stranded vessel.

She smirked a little. "You are."

"So who will be giving orders here miss Sariah?" He placed his hands on his hips, looking for all the world like a stern father lecturing his child.

"You will captain Sparrow."

"Call me Jack," he muttered, scanning the horizon. "My soul, I do swear, for a breeze," he growled, testing the air for wind. "Gust. Whisper. A tiny, miniature lick!" He had started to stride into the desert with Sariah following him doggedly. He stopped suddenly, making her run into him with a little yelp. After shooting a quick glare in her direction, he sniffed the air. His gaze went down and landed on a rock laying very innocently on the hard ground. He picked it up, looked at it a moment, then threw it wildly away from him. He put an arm about Sariah and began conversing with her.

"Yes, sir, I know but why? Why would he do that?" Sariah shook her head as if confused and hurt.

He simply grinned at her charmingly. "Because he's a lummox, isn't he? Well," he touched her nose, making her blink, "we shall have a magnificent garden party, and he's not invited!" They giggled together for a moment, when Jack stopped quite suddenly.

Sariah turned with him, and was startled to see the rock was right behind them. "Jack." She took his sleeve and pulled on it. "Didn't you just throw that away?"

He smiled at her and picked it up, frowning at it. "It's a rock darling." He glared at it a moment, then dragged his tongue across it to see if it had the taste of the sea on it. He grimaced. It tasted of something badly burnt. He didn't know quite what. Crabs? He furiously threw it as hard as he could, watching as it bounced away.

Sariah ignored him as he went away muttering, "now we're being followed by rocks. Never had that before." She watched where the rock had fallen, looking thoughtful. She started when legs popped out along with tiny claws and eyestalks. "For the love of- Jack!" She whirled to find Jack frantically tugging on a rope. "Jack! The rock, it-"

He rolled his eyes toward her, then suddenly fell backwards onto the ground, the rope still clutched feebly in his hands. "Jack!" She ran to him, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You didn't try to pull the entire boat-" he glared at her fiercely- "er, ship- did you?" He simply shrugged, then passed out. She looked up at the sky in despair. "Why him? Why did he have to find me? He's handsome and charming enough, but what does that count for in- the- locker . . .?" She stared in wonder as the ship slowly began to move.

In a few frantic movements, she managed to lift Jack, drag him to the ship, haul him up a ladder, and lay him in his quarters. She ran to the bow of the ship, laughing with excitement as the boat picked up speed. A breeze hit her face and she knew they were headed for the sea!


	2. Redemption of Jack Sparrow!

1Chapter 2: Redemption of Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters.

Sariah looked up with fondness at the now-recovered Jack Sparrow hanging perilously from one of the masts, even as they crested a sand dune. She squealed in excitement as they suddenly plunged downward, then ran to the rail to catch a glimpse of the clearest blue she ever saw. Tears came to her eyes. The sea!

Jack took her arm and grinned at her as he helped her into a boat. "Steady there, love. There are a few people upon that yonder shore, and I would like very much to make their acquaintance."

She laughed and kicked her legs against the seat a little as they landed with a splash in the waved. "Oh, it's wonderful to be on the sea again!" She looked toward land, then frowned. "Jack, will they like me?"

"Like you?" He chortled a little at the question. "Of course, they'll have to like you! You're, well, just about nigh un-not-likable."

She laughed, pulling harder on her oar. "Aye captain! Thank you!"

They pulled up to land, and Jack stormed out of the little boat toward the group of people on the shore. One, an older man, shouted, "a sight for sore eyes!" as he approached the captain. Jack, however, was not as thrilled.

"Mr. Gibbs?" he shouted, his face displeased.

"Aye captain!" The old salt saluted cheerfully.

Jack smirked at him. "I thought so. I expect you'll be able to account for your actions then?"

Gibbs simply looked confused. "Sir?"

Jack smiled humorlessly. When it came to his ship he was all business. "There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?" He roared the last line, furious.

Sariah ran up as Gibbs answered. "Sir, you're- you're in Davy Jones' locker captain."

Jack looked confused as Sariah said hello to Gibbs. He nodded, seeming to be a very agreeable man. Jack seemed to recover and looked Gibbs in the eye, smiling. "I know that. I know where I am." He shook a reproving finger at Gibbs and me as we stood there, perplexed. "And don't think I don't!"

"Jack Sparrow!" A gravely, slurred voice came from nearby.

Jack looked up, then allowed his face to become wreathed in a grin. "Ah, Hector! It's been too long. Hasn't it?" He stopped in front of the man, smiling and obviously overjoyed.

Sariah followed him, looking at the man in confusion. Another of Jack's friends? If all these people were his friends he must be a popular man. "Aye!" Hector replied. "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." The last three words seemed as if they had been dropped on top of Jack, hard and cold.

Jack thought for a moment, then laughed a little. "No I didn't!" He gave him an, "of course not!" look before moving on, Sariah still following. "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

The last word took Sariah by surprise. Delirium? She opened her mouth to say something to Jack, but a dark haired lad beat her to it. "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack glared at him a moment, then approached him. "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help saving a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one." He grinned at the lad.

"No," he replied calmly.

"Then you wouldn't be here, would you?" Jack grinned in triumph. "So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here!"

"Jack?" A stick of a girl with no female characteristics besides a pretty face and long hair stepped forward. "This is real, we're here."

Jack grimaced at the sight of her, then turned, once again, nearly running Sariah over. He smiled politely. "Could you please not pretend to be my flaming shadow, love?" He pushed her aside and rushed to Gibbs, leaning close to him. "The locker you say?"

Elizabeth stormed forward, knocking shoulders with Sariah as she shouted, "we've come to rescue you!"

"We're not the ones needing rescuing," Sariah said curtly to her, pulling herself away. She felt bony and weak to the touch.

Jack beamed at her. "Good work, me girl. As for you!" He strode toward Elizabeth. "That is very kind of you, but seeing as though I have a ship and you don't, as my lovely assistant has so wonderfully pointed out, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." He smirked at Elizabeth, then took Sariah's arm.

Hector smirked back at them. "I see my ship." He pointed at the Pearl. "Right there."

Before Jack could say a word Sariah had lashed out, "oh, really? I can't see it. It must be a tiny little thing, hiding out behind the Pearl!"

Jack simply grinned at her again, then beamed at everyone else, obviously proud of her. They merely rolled their eyes before swarming him.

"Jack!" Will was the first. "Cutler Becket has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth was next. "He's taking over the seas!" She made a face at Sariah, tearing her away from Jack and thrusting her into the other pirates' possession.

"The song had already been sung." Tia Dalma was next. "The Brethren Court has been called."

Jack looked overwhelmed. "Leave you people alone for just a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot!" He scrambled away, breaking free of the close circle.

"Aye Jack! The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs nodded at his captain, then glanced at Sariah. She was standing in the midst of the Chinese pirates, looking extremely uncomfortable. Will piped up again, "and you need a crew!"

Jack had stopped and turned around, now looking at all of them with a reproving look on his handsome face. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." He pointed smugly at Elizabeth.

Sariah jerked free of the Chinese pirates and ran to Jack, glaring at Elizabeth. Oh, she had hated her on first sight. Now-

Jack put an arm about her and pulled her close, smiling down at her. "You're automatically coming, love. I reckon you'll be right here until the end." He looked back up. Everyone was staring at Elizabeth, open mouthed. "Oh! She's not told you." He gripped Sariah more firmly, obvious not willing to give up the only person he trusted. "You'll have loads to talk about while I'm here." He nodded at Sariah and they walked toward the lot, looking them over. He stopped at Tia Dalma. "As for you . . ." he went to her.

"Now." She smiled and simpered at him, seductive creature she was. Sariah looked at the sand beneath her feet. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

Jack smiled and almost seemed to laugh, tilting his head back with his inner enjoyment. "Fair enough. Alright, you're in." He kept grinning at her as he moved down the row. "Don't need you. You scare me." He passed by Raggetti. "Gibbs you can come. Marty. Mm . . ." He spotted Cotton. "Cotton! Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He nodded, pleased and continued forward, stopping in front of the Chinese pirates. "Who are you?"

"Tia Huang," said he. He motioned at the crown behind him. "These are my men."

Jack looked skeptical. "Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

Jack smiled. "I have a boat."

Tia Huang nodded. "That makes you the highest bidder."

Jack nodded, smiling. "Good man!" He turned around, beckoning Sariah to him. Once she was secure under his arm again he pulled out his compass. "Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail." He flipped the compass open, letting him and Sariah look at it, but it simply spun.

"Jack."

Jack and Sariah looked at Hector. He grinned, the rejected ones smirking at them. Hector was stroking a wooden set of charts. "Which way you going, Jack?" The monkey screamed, obviously enjoying itself.

Jack grimaced, but nodded curtly and led Sariah back to the ship.


	3. Two Pirates and Two Friends!

1Chapter 3: Two Captains and a Lass

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters.

"Trim that sail, slack windward brace and sheet!"

Sariah scrambled to keep up with Jack as he ran along the deck, trying to keep up with Hectors orders. Suddenly Hector turned on him. "What arr ye doing?"

Jack frowned. "What are you doing?"

"No, what arr ye doing?"

"What are you doing?!"

"No, WHAT ARR YE DOING?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jack fumbled for a moment. "Er- captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain is giving orders!"

Jack scoffed and pointed to himself. "My ship! Makes me captain."

"They be my charts!" shaking the wooden things in Jack's face.

"Well then, that makes you- chartman!" Jack grinned triumphantly for a moment.

Sariah rolled her eyes before screaming, "stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?"

Everyone near her stared in amazement as the two captains gazed at her in silenced shock. Then Jack perked up. "Right darling! Let Hector stow it and let's take the wheel, eh?" He wrapped a hasty hand about her shoulder and scrambled up to the wheel.

Jack gazed at the horizon with his arm still about Sariah's shoulder, when they heard a clicking noise next to them. They saw Hector looking through a longish telescope. Jack smirked for a moment and reached for his own, but Sariah stayed his hand. "It's not long enough," she whispered with a coy grin. He checked the length, and, indeed, it wasn't very long. "Come with me!" She giggled and led him below deck.

They collapsed down the stairs, stumbling over each other with Sariah giggling madly and Jack sore out of breath. "What are we looking for, love?" he gasped, holding himself up with a support beam. He grinned. No wonder they were called support beams. Pirates used them all the time for support. He looked toward his lass as she took hold of his arm again.

"I saw an old telescope down here, really long. You can outdo Hector with that!" She rummaged through some junk in a corner for a moment, before coming up with a heavy, black telescope. "Here!"

Jack grinned at her a moment, then swept her into his arms and kissed her hard. She smiled and kissed him back, throwing her arms about his neck, but still clutching the telescope.

Will and Elizabeth peaked around the corner to see the two, still embracing each other and swaying a bit. Elizabeth made a face and withdrew, taking Will with her.

Jack grinned and released her. "You're second in command on me ship. Whenever the captain's not around, you're in charge."

She laughed excitedly and hugged him hard, then pressed the telescope into his hand. "You'll need this captain."

He grinned and strode back onto the deck. That night, Sariah slept better than she ever had in her life. But the next morning when she awoke, there was a heavy feeling hanging over the deck. She went straight to Jack, but even he seemed sordid, gloomy and unusual. He smiled at her for a moment, before his face fell again. She took his arm. "What's wrong?"

"We saw Elizabeth's father last night," he muttered, barely audible. "Had to leave him, he didn't want to come with us."

Sariah slumped back, looking at the open sea. What on earth had she missed last night? Elizabeth's father, dead? She looked down at the charts Jack was looking at glumly. She turned one of the wheels thoughtfully until it said, "up is down."

Jack read it aloud, then made a face. "Well, that's just maddening the unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Sariah shrugged, then jumped a little when a tiny voice reached her ears. "Clear as mud Jackie." She looked in shocked amazement to see a tiny Jack Sparrow pop out of the normal Jack Sparrows' braids.

"You lot again!" She gritted her teeth as several of the crew looked at her distastefully, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

They ignored her, talking to Jack. "Stab the heart-"

"No! Don't stab the heart!" Another Jack came out of more dreadlocks and cautioned the big Jack. "Come again?" Large Jack looked discombobulated as Sariah leaned closer to the tiny Jacks. "Why not stab the heart?" she hissed at them.

"The Dutchman must have a captain," said the second, grinning at her.

Large Jack just huffed. "Well that's even more than less than unhelpful."

Sariah's eyes glinted. "If he does stab the heart, what then?"

The first little Jack smiled at her. "Sail the seas for eternity."

She looked satisfied and sat back. The second little Jack caught her eye, reclining against big Jack's neck leisurely. "Hey there, first mate." He saluted her cockily, then winked. She grimaced and moved away a little.

Jack didn't notice. "I love the sea," said he, smiling.

"What about port?"

Sariah grinned at Jack's answer. "I prefer rum. Rum's good."

The second little Jack rolled his eyes. "Making port! Where we can get rum, and salty wenches." He strode out onto Jack's shoulder, looking at the sea. "Once every ten years."

The first little Jack frowned, not being able to hear. "What did he say?"

"Once every ten years," Sariah informed him.

He grimaced and looked at the big Jack. "Ten years is a long time, mate."

Jack sighed. "Even longer given the deficit of rum."

The first little Jack smirked. "But eternity is longer still."

"And how will you be spending it?" Second little Jack turned back to face Jack. "Dead?" Jack made a face as he finished, "or not?"

The first Jack piped up. "The immortal Captain Sparrow."

Jack and Sariah perked up and said at the same time, "oh! I like that." Then they watched each other, confused. Sariah just shrugged. "Well, some sunset none of it will matter."

Jack frowned and looked at the charts again. "Not sunset. Sundown, and rise. Up!" He leapt up.

Sariah went up with him. "Jack?!"

He suddenly made a terrified face. "What's that?" he squealed, running to the rail. Sariah came with him, intrigued. He glared into the distance. "What is that?" He glanced at Sariah. "I don't know. Do you?"

Sariah shrugged? "Where?"

He made an, "isn't it obvious?" movement and motioned with his head. "There!"

She shrugged, but he made an unsettled noise and ran to the other side of the ship. Sariah followed him again, looking annoyed. "Jack?!" She ran up beside him as he continued to make noise and look wildly into the empty sea. "Jack what's wrong? What is it?"

He ignored her and ran back again. More and more people began to join the frantic party, but Sariah clung doggedly to Jack. "What is it?!" she cried, but people merely shrugged at her before running to the other side again. She gasped as she barked her shin on a protruding bit of wood, then noticed Pintel say, "he's rocking the ship!"

She gasped. Of course! He was rocking the ship! Not sun set, sun down, and rise- up! She laughed, wild with excitement as she sprinted ahead of even Jack. "Look there now!" she cried, throwing out a hand. "Oh!" She looked flustered and ran to the other side again. As she was running, she noticed Jack giving her an approving glance.

She heard Hector below, screaming orders, and stopped momentarily to cut a cannon loose. "Cannons loose!" she screamed as she ran to the other side, cutting another loose. "Be wary!"

The ship was rocking wildly now, almost broadsiding with every rock. Sariah managed to grab a hold of the rail as the ship tilted crazily, Jack right next to her. It began to tip back, and they all raced to the other side. Sariah only grabbed on with one hand, but couldn't stay the other. She screamed as her hand nearly loosed, letting her fall, but Jack seized her belt and hauled her up with a grunt as the ship began to tip back. Sariah had a feeling as she scaled the rapidly steepening deck that this was the last one, and clung stubbornly to the rail as the ship began to broadside. Sariah screamed as her feet lifted clear of the deck and clung to the rail, her eyes tightly shut. "JACK!!"

An arm clamped around her shoulder, and her eyes popped open, letting her see Jack right next to her. "I'm here, love! Hold on!" He grinned at her in triumph. "Now up, is down!"

She gasped and wrapped her arms more securely around the rail as the ship tipped over completely, putting them under water. Sariah opened her eyes, disregarding the sting of the salt water and stared in amazement at the ship underwater. She still had to hold on firmly to the rail and Jack's arm as a few more unfortunate men slipped loose and sank into the deep water.

Sariah began to panic. She never could hold her breath under water for a very long time. She looked at Jack wildly, then saw him frowning at beneath them. She looked down, and nearly screamed to see the water racing toward and past them.

Suddenly the ship burst into fresh air, leaving everybody laying on the deck, gasping for air and trying to recover. Mr. Gibbs stood, looking jubilant. "Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!"

People sprang up to look, and Elizabeth stated the obvious as they all watched. "It's the sunrise."

Sariah laughed and hugged Jack, who put his arm around her in it's usual spot. Suddenly Hector turned and pulled a pistol on the two of them. Everyone drew pistols, and Sariah leapt forward to put her sword's edge to Hector's throat.

They all glared at each other a moment, then laughed and lowered their weapons, as if involved in some great joke. "All right then!" Hector roared, making them all put their weapons back at the ready. "The Brethren Court is a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', there'll be no arguin' that point."

Jack grinned. "I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin' I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pointed both her guns at Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Becket and you're a pirate!"

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack." Will now pointed both his guns at Jack Sariah kept her blade firmly at Hector's throat, not sure of what to do.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, 'till there'll be none left but you." Hector smirked at Jack, then frowned at the girl with the sharp metal at his throat.

Jack smiled. "Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye," Hector growled stepping forward. He gagged a bit as Sariah's blade nicked his throat and glared at Jack. "Call her off, will ye?" Jack motioned for her to come to him. She did, took on of his pistols and pointed it firmly at Hector. Hector simply smiled at her and continued, "you'll be fightin' Jones alone. How does that figure into yer plan?"

Jack grinned, putting his free arm about Sariah. "I'll always have a little help. Something will come. But I will not be going back to the locker, mate. You can count on that." He fired his pistol, but it simply gave a soggy click. Sariah looked blank and fired her pistol into Hector's face, but it was the same reaction.

Everyone began firing pistols and Sariah reached for her sword again, but Jack stayed her hand gently. "No more, love. Believe me." He looked grim. "We don't need any more."


End file.
